darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
K'ril Tsutsaroth/Strategies
K'ril Tsutsaroth is level 650 with 55,000 life points. He has three different attacks. His melee attack does 1200+ damage; his typeless attack does over 5000+ damage and drains prayer, and his magic attack does 1100+ damage. He has three bodyguards: Balfrug Kreeyath, who uses accurate magic attacks, Zakl'n Gritch, who uses accurate ranging attacks, and Tstanon Karlak, who uses somewhat accurate melee attacks. K'ril is known for dropping parts of the Robes of subjugation, Zamorakian spear, Steam battlestaff, and Zamorak hilt. Killcount There are some ways to get Zamorakian killcount: *North from the rope. Werewolves, bloodveld, vampyres and hellhounds fight frequently. *Inside Zamorak's Fortress. There are five imps that can be quickly killed. *Spiritual mages can be killed inside of the fortress to earn additional gold as they often drop large amounts of gold and items with a good alchemy value. Attacks K'ril has a unique set of attacks as one of the original God Wars Generals. As of the September God Wars update, anyone near or on the tank will also receive damage. After the Evolution of Combat update, he has the ability to increase his poison damage and decrease the duration of your antipoison potions. All of K'ril's attacks will be split evenly if near the attacked player. *Melee attack: K'ril slices you with one of his scimitars. Not accurate now as of the Evolution of Combat, but can occasionally hit over 1100+ damage. *Magic attack: K'ril jumps into the air and sends a shockwave with one of his scimitars. *Prayer draining attack: K'ril jumps into the air, saying "Yaarrgh!". A game notice will tell you he has penetrated through your prayer and you feel drained. It deals up to 5800 in typeless damage and drains some of your prayer points, and it can be used regardless if prayers/curses are on or not. K'ril will use this attack after he misses against his targets too much. **If timed correctly, the ability Debilitate will halve damage from this attack. The ability Berserk consequently will make the player take double damage - potentially over 10,000 life points. Equipment After the Evolution of Combat update, tanking is a little easier now. Here are some strategies you may want to use when fighting him. You may implement if needed. Using the mage setup is recommended as with a full inventory and a beast of burden filled with prayer flasks which could allow you to stay for many hours. Regardless of your combat style, the ability Debilitate is a must as it will remove half of K'ril's damage on you, therefore saving supplies for more kills. This ability should be used as your second threshold, as very often K'ril will use his special by the time you have the required adrenaline, reducing damage taken drastically. If meleeing, since your goal is to kill K'ril as fast as possible, dual wields are better than 2h weapons since they offer much higher single target damage. Void setup is for players who are not tanking and are in a group of two or more. Void Setup/Pure DPS Melee Setup Mage *Spells: Fire Surge > Fire Wave > Storm of Armadyl Supplies *Sharks or Rocktails *Enhanced excalibur *More Saradomin brews and less rocktails if using Overloads *Overloads or Extremes *Prayer renewals *Prayer potions or Super restore potions *Anti-Poisons *Best beast of burden pouch you can use *Spring cleaner or runes for High level alchemy Fastest Spawn Solo *Steel titan pouch with scrolls *Saradomin brews *Overloads *Prayer renewals *Prayer potions or Super restore potions *At least a T80 weapon *At least T70 armour, preferably Nex armour *Kill K'ril as fast as possible to avoid taking his heavy prayer draining attack *Start kill with Sunshine or Berserk if available Abilities Tips *When soloing, it is highly advised to bring a Demon horn necklace and Attuned ectoplasmator regardless if you are on a task or not. This is because one bunch of Infernal ashes restores 150 prayer points each, totaling up to 600 restored prayer points per kill, which is enough to avoid bringing any sort of prayer restoration items. *When K'ril spawns, either place yourself in the south-western corner or eastern side of the room. In the south-west corner, you can deal more damage in total from AoE attacks, killing them quicker and restoring health if Soul Split is active. In the eastern side of the room, you can deal extra damage before K'ril can start attacking you. *Debiltate is a helpful ability as it cuts the damage from his prayer smashing ability by half. This does not reduce the amount of prayer points drained, however. *Minions can provide Sharks and Tuna potatoes to help prolong trips. K'ril also drops Super restores which can be used to restore summoning points. Category:Strategies